


【寡红】女王与骑士.21

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *冰与火之歌au*女王红O x 骑士寡A*OOC预警*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【寡红】女王与骑士.21

**Author's Note:**

> *冰与火之歌au  
> *女王红O x 骑士寡A  
> *OOC预警   
> *脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇  
> *私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫

*

“洗个澡真舒服，你也快点…Wanda？”看着空空如也的床铺，Natasha不由得放下了手上的毛巾声音也拔高了起来“Wanda？”

“唔～”被叫到名字的人从绒布窗帘里探出头来，迷离的眼神在Natasha的身上不停地游移，嘴角还带着一丝淡笑“你洗完啦？”

“你在那里做什么？”红发骑士不由得松了口气，走到床前抬腿跪坐上去，伸手拉着Wanda的手臂把她从窗帘里拉了出来，掌心所接触的肌肤覆着一层薄汗，还有些发烫

“你…”

当那人的身体彻底暴露在视线中的时候，Natasha只觉得一阵口干舌燥“你怎么不穿衣服？”

“热…”Wanda一边笑着，一边用力地扯开了Natasha堪堪蔽体的浴衣，浑身瘫软地扑倒在她身上“好舒服…”

Natasha洗过澡后冰凉的皮肤舒缓了身上的燥热，于是她开始Wanda用力地抱紧了对方，身体紧紧贴在她身上不肯下来。

“你把那些都喝完了？！”Natasha看着桌子上东倒西歪的酒桶不由得抚额“那酒度数可不低的，我去打点水来帮你擦一下。”

“好呀～”Wanda嘻嘻笑着，听话地放开了她，双腿分开跪坐在床上，手臂垂在两边抬头看着她“你快一点哦…”

Natasha看着她胸前挺立起来的红果，艰难地吞咽了一下，接着摇摇头迫使自己冷静一点，转过身去快速冲进了浴室。

当Natasha再次出来的时候，Wanda正背对着她跪趴在床上不知道在做什么。当她听到骑士的动静后便慢慢转过头来，湿漉漉的视线越过纤细的肩膀看向呆立在床前的Alpha

“Nat～”她轻笑着挺起腰，洁白的臀部冲着Natasha摇晃了两下“过来…”

Natasha攥紧手中柔软的毛巾，咬了咬下唇“你这样下去会感冒的，先休息好吗？”

“怎么？”Wanda嘟着嘴转过身来，跪在床上双手搭在Natasha的肩头“前几天不是要不够嘛…今天怎么突然怂了？”

“我怕你明天说我趁人之危，”Natasha用毛巾轻轻擦拭着她的胸口“你不是说今晚要分床睡的吗…唔！”

下身被对方突然抓住，Natasha痛呼一声抬起头对上Wanda的眼睛，那不知死活的Omega脸上露出一抹猖狂的笑意，被烛火染上琥珀色的眸子写满了疯狂“做完以后你可以回那张床上睡啊～”

Natasha眯起眼睛，却见Wanda低下了头，腰间的带子被拉开，那根不知道在何时挺立起来的腺体正在空气中颤抖着，还不等Natasha说什么，Wanda便用指腹轻轻擦拭了一下端头，一条银丝在顶端和Wanda的手指间拉开。

Wanda揶揄地看了她一眼，臀部缓缓坐回了自己的小腿上。她认真地观赏着Natasha的腺体，那浅粉色的粗长微微翘起一个完美的弧度，上面细小的开口细微地收缩着，整个柱体在她的掌心慢慢升温。

“Wan…Wanda…”Natasha倒吸一口凉气，她只觉得自己的脸颊正在燃烧，被对方牢牢抓住的腺体也在不自觉地跳动，她想要伸手去挡，却又无法动弹，好像全身都被定格了一样。

“Nat～你这里好漂亮啊…”

Wanda凑过去，用脸颊在腺体的侧面轻轻磨蹭，长长的睫毛不时地扫过端头的凹槽。Natasha咬紧嘴唇，艰难地忍住溢到口边的呻吟。早已冷却的毛巾无声地掉落在脚边的地毯上，而那被酒精侵蚀掉所有理智的Omega也在这一刻张开了嘴。

“唔！”

Natasha只觉得双腿一阵发软，她连忙用双手撑住Wanda的肩膀稳住身体，臀部的肌肉也在瞬间收紧。

Wanda恍若未闻一般含吮着她的顶端，用自己柔软的舌尖滑过敏感的小孔，接着侧过头去亲吻腺体的侧面，她甚至故意冲着那腺体喷吐热气，接着又追加一个吻，很快，Natasha便承受不住似地弯下了腰。

“这么快就不行了？”Wanda抬起头舔了一下她的乳尖“是我的嘴比下面还要舒服吗？”

“你真的是…唔…”Natasha撑着她的肩膀想要起身，那人却立刻把她推到了床上，手掌还不轻不重地拍了一下她的翘臀。

“等…”感觉到那人的吻顺着腺体滑落下去，Natasha连忙回过头去，却听到那人惊喜的声音“Nat！这个是…”

“不要碰那里！”Natasha用力摇晃着身体想要逃脱她的桎梏，可那醉酒的Omega力气却微微用力捏紧了她的腺体，手指也滑过她腺体下面的小口“原来Alpha也有这个～”

Natasha闭上眼把脸埋进床铺，刚开始她还是很兴奋的，可现在她只想逃。

那紧致的雌穴被轻轻揉搓，酥麻的感觉逐渐蔓延上来，Wanda凑上前，用舌尖轻轻挑开那两片小小的，紧闭的花瓣，紧握着腺体的手还在不停地上下撸动。

很快的，Natasha的腰便塌了下去，小腹紧紧贴在床面上。此刻她只觉得自己好像一个发情的Omega一样瘫软着身体趴在床上任由对方采撷，这样的认知让她的身体不由得更加敏感起来。

感觉到身下的人在发抖，Wanda手上的动作也温柔起来，指尖还不停地戳弄她敏感的顶端，在意识到她的小花瓣逐渐张开后便将舌头浅浅地刺了进去。

“嗯…Wanda…”

Natasha黏腻的，令人面红耳赤的呻吟声从紧闭的口中释放出来，Wanda鼓励似地亲吻了她的臀瓣，手指轻轻地探入了一个指节，难以言喻的湿滑立刻紧紧包裹住了她。

“啊…”

Natasha仰起头来，眼底也蒸腾起一股雾气，那隐藏在腿心的秘密之地在对方的进攻下逐渐拓开，轻微的撕裂感和刺痛让她立刻红了眼眶，晶莹的泪珠几乎下一秒就要滚落下来，可她却咬牙忍耐着。她是骑士，骑士才不会喊痛。

感觉到对方的腺体瞬间软了下来，Wanda连忙抽出了手，把那默默忍受着的Alpha翻了过来。

热烈的吻驱走了刚刚的不适感，Natasha眯着眼睛张开口任由对方刚刚还在欺负自己的小舌探了进来，那双还有些湿漉漉的手在她的胸口摆弄，指腹按压着她坚挺的乳尖不停拨弄，很快，那炙热发烫的腺体便再次顶上了Wanda的小腹。

唇舌辗转来到Natasha精致的锁骨，她细细描摹着骑士柔软肌肤下的骨骼，用自己挺立的乳尖在对方的肋下滑动，用小腹的线条去摩擦她腺体的端头，直到黏滑的腺液把那里变得湿润不堪。

恍惚中，Natasha只觉得那人的吻一路向下，紧接着，她敏感的顶端便再次回到了那湿热柔软的口腔。

口中的空气随着吞咽被榨走，上颚挤压着充满弹性的腺体，舌头还不怀好意地在上面扫动，很快，身下的红发Alpha便呜咽着按住了她的头顶“不要了…啊…放开…”

Wanda笑着摇头，嘴唇微微张开上下套弄着，手指趁这个时候再次回到了她的花穴，Natasha捂住嘴巴，身体不受控制地向上弓起。

她敏感的甬道用力地挤压着Wanda的手指，她甚至还能感觉到对方的骨节剐蹭过自己柔软的肉壁。那根纤长的手指死死抵了进来，唇舌还在不停安抚着她的腺体，Natasha只觉得自己的身体几乎要失去控制，痛苦与快乐交织着几乎将她的理智彻底摧毁。

“唔啊…Wanda…慢…慢点…”

那根手指在她适应后便加大了力度，每次都退到穴口，接着又重重顶进花心，只是几次下来，Natasha便感觉自己体内早已退化的生殖腔被缓缓打开了，而那人却不肯放慢速度，甚至含着她腺体的小口也逐渐吸紧。

“不…不行…”Natasha只觉得自己几乎要哭出来，她挣扎着按住Wanda的头顶无力地推搡着，身体在被不停充满的同时又在被榨干，从没感受过的快感让她受不住似的求饶起来“不…不要Wanda…求求你…啊…”

Wanda松开她的腺体，满含情欲的眸子紧紧撰住她，埋在她体内的手指毫不留情地继续贯穿着“看着我…Nat…你的Omega在艹你呢…”

「为什么没有人告诉我她喝了酒会变成这样？」

Natasha羞赫地闭上眼睛，呻吟声却不停地破口而出，经历过Wanda口腔的洗礼的腺体精神饱满地在空气中抖动，乳白色的腺液缓缓从小口中吐露出来。

还有她可怜的花穴，那两片粉嫩的花瓣已经被摩擦到充血变红，蜜液不停地被对方的手指带出来，滴落在床单上，很快便洇湿了一大片。

“也许今晚我得和你一起去另外那张床上睡了呢～”Wanda用她那张人畜无害的脸说着恶魔般的话语，低下头用牙齿轻轻厮磨着她的端头“你看上去很舒服呢Nat～屁股晃得好快，这么喜欢我要你吗？”

Natasha此刻才意识到，不知什么时候开始，她的腰臀竟然在不知廉耻地晃动迎合着对方的给予，那紧绷的腹肌线条沾满了自己亮晶晶的腺液，甚至还有一条银丝在顶端和小腹之间晃动。

“哈啊…”

Natasha抬起手抓住头顶的枕头，整个身体向上弓起，腰肢也离开了床铺，从没体验过的快感席卷而来，她的Omega则在她耳边轻声细语着“不要忍着，Nat，我想看你…”

“不…不要了…啊！”Natasha只觉得对方的手指狠狠撞击到自己的花心，接着腔口便在一瞬间打开，粘稠的透明花液从Wanda的手指与肉壁间的缝隙喷涌而出，而前面的腺体也剧烈抖动起来，温热的乳白色腺液也在瞬间喷射出来。

脑中出现了短暂的空白，Natasha仰躺在床上双腿大开，整个人不受控制地抽搐着，脸上被不知道是泪水还是汗水彻底打湿，她无力地张开嘴贪婪地呼吸着不知何时变得炙热的空气，眼前的景象逐渐清晰起来。

嘴唇上传来一阵湿热的触感，Natasha睁开眼，便看到那人居高临下地望着自己，脸上还沾着乳白的液体。

只见那醉醺醺的Omega冲着她狡黠一笑，用指节擦去自己脸颊上的狼藉，粉嫩的嘴唇轻轻张开“来满足我吧…Natasha…”

贴在嘴唇的湿润也在同一时刻压了下来。


End file.
